divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Kirron
Kirron is the god of strength and blood in its capacity for energy and passions. Blood is what flows on for as long as a creature's life and Kirron flows on without ever stopping for despair. Though he is often seen as a brute or a god of barbaric lifestyles, his philosophy is that of finding meaning in progress towards one's best self. Such a thing can only be achieved through great adversity, which he imposes as a coaching force where the world's own strife lulls. Unlike the god of war Narzhak, Kirron's trials fall short of pushing his subjects to breaking point and keeping those that remain. He instead facilitates foundations to step up to greatness, letting only one's own willingness to give up stop anything. Portfolios Kirron is the spirit of all blood and strength -- that which flows in a proof of life in all animals. Blood has power that manifests in lineages, passions, and energy. Blood The immediately apparent powers Kirron bears pertain to the creation, control, transformation, and enrichment of blood. Blood in the air is as easily manipulated by him as blood in the body. An animal could be killed in its tracks by his clotting of its blood, though he prefers to bloat creatures with too much blood until they burst (if he cannot fight them first). Kirron also holds power over the bodily states that quicken or slow blood. He can influence a creature to feel energetic or lethargic, to fly into rage or excitement or to sink into ennui, to be overcome by desire or to be struck by apathy, to feel a burst of strength or to be taken by anaemic weakness. Again, Kirron personally prefers to quicken blood rather than slow it unless he wishes to curse a creature for unforgivable acts. More often, he uses his quickening powers on himself to gain surges of unnatural strength, ferocity, and courage. Finally, Kirron's power over blood extends into an instinctual sense and knowledge about the blood around him. This has the minor effect of detecting relations. If Kirron has sensed a creature with blood in the past, any blood relations of that creature Kirron meets will have a similar sensation to him. He refers to this sense as a kind of smell, even if it is distinct from scent. Strength Kirron's mastery of strength followed shortly after the gods rode to Galbar. It was won with the conception of the planet's first continent in the Age of Creation. The boundaries of Kirron's strength revolve primarily around strength of body. He is the strongest god in the pantheon if pure brute force is measured, capable of lifting landmasses from the ground and tearing creatures asunder with comparative ease. Additionally, Kirron more easily holds the power to endow strength upon others or to take it away as a more direct physical manifestation of his similar powers via blood. The beasts Kirron creates, where their purposes revolve around strength of body, hold Kirron's blessing in this regard, giving them a fighting edge over their peers. Persona First impressions of Kirron frame him as a brash, loud, rude, confrontational meathead. He says what's on his mind, often joking at the expense of others. His conduct comes off as if he enjoys bringing people to anger. In turn, he bellows with laughter when others attempt to rile him up with words instead. Although, he prefers to employ brute force when faced with a true challenge. If brute force does not work, he appears to get bored and find something else to do or just wanders off to eat, drink, or sleep. In reality, this behaviour is a mask covering a wise and contemplative figure. Kirron is not above sitting and thinking through complex problems. Even if he spares little patience for panic or long-winded explanations from others, he sports remarkable emotional self control. His actions stem from a principle of challenging those around him to make them stronger -- not wanting to destroy, but to temper. He finds gratification in seeing talents develop and strengthen to the point where a being can reconcile its personal values and lead a self-sustaining and meaningful life. And he knows he cannot foster that state by babysitting. Contrasting this optimistic outlook is a dislike for the entropic decadence that would undo his work. Kirron despises opulence, pampering, and all things that make people soft. He sees the pursuit of power for the sake of hedonism, obsession, or nihilistic destruction as irresponsible and childish. Such useless despairs such as existential dread and disgust for one's fellow man are coward's phobias and do not deserve to be taken with any sort of authority. A few other quirks mark Kirron's behaviour. He sees through any promise marked by a pact of blood exchanged by joining bleeding hands. He also sees the act of offering one's own blood without requital as a gesture of submission. He teaches these rituals as well as his own wisdom to the mortals that will listen. Appearance Kirron's form is that of a hulking, broad and muscular ten foot tall man with bright red skin. his straight white hair is tied in a top knot and is thinning into a widow's peak, joining a short curtain beard down his cheeks and around his chin. His grin shows sharp, triangle-shaped teeth below a bulbous nose, bushy eyebrows, and squinted, sunken eyes. Kirron wears boots and loose trousers fashioned from thick animal hides. More dark leathers run up his left arm in some crude approximation of armour, ending in the skull of some large reptile strapped to his shoulder with cords that run across his chest. His tall belt is fashioned from large plates of some grey metal linked together. Oftentimes Kirron carries a sizable bludgeon in his large hands. The best he can fashion starting out is a large wooden club. Strangely enough, he smells of licorice. Category:Gods